rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Dagger Keep
Dagger Keep, named of Dagger, was previously home to one of the few remaining wyverns. There are many legends about it, but only one is a true account. The Wyvern of Dagger Keep Aster stood, the sun blasting him full in the face, as they watched the keep like hawks. The island surrounding the keep was parched and bare, aside from the soldiers within; there was no life on the island. As William and Dagger scrutinized a wall weakened over the years; Aster blew a hunting horn to signal the advance of their troops and boats. As they boarded the boat with a handful of troops, they exchanged confident glances. The boat docked at the back entrance and port of the unnamed keep; the fighters pouring out. Aster raised his metal plated boot and brought it down upon the heavy wooden double doors in three, solid, strokes. As the doors broke down the first knight came out and tried to impale Aster with a spear, but William was too fast. He swung his hammer and incapacitated the knight. Aster drew his sword and charged forward into the keep. Right behind him were William and Dagger, they were to fight their way to the top while the soldier grappled their way up and fought their way down. The trio made short work of the opposition, but when they reached the top they found all fighters from both sides on the floor, dead. A rumble was released from deep within the earth below the keep, and a massive figure erupted out of the water; one of the last remaining wyverns. The creature was jet black, and with only one exception, it’s eyes. The massive yellow orbs paralyzed the youthful Aster and frightened William, who stumbled off the edge of the keep and fell into the water below. Dagger quickly launched a grapple at the wyvern, but it froze it with its icy breath. He then threw a moon ring blade, which he also lit into an inferno with a blast of fire. The flaming ring tore through the wyvern’s wing, sending it crashing into the shallow water. Dagger focused a freezing blast of wind at the wyvern, but it only served to strengthen it. The wyvern froze Dagger’s nearby ships and began to assault him mentally. Dagger launched a rope that distracted the wyvern and allowed him to send a mighty blast of fire the burnt away all flesh from the wyvern, leaving behind only bone and tooth. Dagger was named champion of magi within the League and also became the first human to slay a wyvern. Earning him the title wyvern slayer and causing the keep to be named after him. The Keep The keep itself is currently owned by the League of United Kingdoms, which Dagger is a part of. It holds a garrison of ten soldiers yearround, along with around twenty sets of animated armor and any of the League's soldies that stay there. It is located on an island between Entrana and Crandor. The only entrance is a small strip of land from crandor during low tide, and a dock. Gallery Wyvern_bone_armor.png|The armor crafted out of the wyvern's bones Attack_on_dagger_keep.png|An assembly of the League's elite forces outside the keep Dagger_keep.jpg|The keep itself (click to enlarge) Category:League of United Kingdoms Category:Location Category:In-Character History Category:Islands Category:POC Category:Custom Content